The Foundation, and the Schemes of a King
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: The Knights of the True Cross have held a front against the demons for a long time, but what is the history behind them? Mephisto has served with the order for over 200 years, but little is known about that. This is the story behind the Knights' founding, and how the King of Time came to betray his kin and serve with the Knights. One shot.


**Yo! Shinigami here. Here's my second fanfic, for everyone's favorite and most enigmatic character. Mephisto! Warning, there are some spoilers, if you aren't up to date, so let the reader beware!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Ao no Exorcist, it is the property of Kazue Kato-dono, otherwise I would be rich and famous.**

* * *

There exists a prestigious school within Japan, True Cross Academy. If anyone ever gets into the school there, past its expensive school fees and rigorous entrance exams, and succeeds, they don't even have to go to college. They are set for life.

It sits within the center of a city named after it, True Cross City, a vast and extraordinary city built upon a hill, with the school at the center. Many people live and work in this city, some for the school, others for necessary functions to keep the city's lifeblood moving.

However, what many don't know about is the school's hidden secret. It's not a dark secret, but it would certainly make the school an object of derision if it should ever get out. True Cross Academy is also a school for training exorcists, a training school for the Knights of the True Cross.

The Knights of the True Cross is an ancient subdivision of the Vatican, founded long before the Crusades, before the Knights Templar, before even any monastic sects. It was founded by the Twelve Apostles, with St. Peter, the first Pope, as its head.

Now what many often don't realize is that the Twelve Apostles were the first Christian exorcists, driving out demons in God's name, taught by their rabbi, a man who we now call the Son of God. Initially, only He drove out the demons, in His Father's name, but he died. However, a momentous event occurred, one that drastically changed the course of human events forever. Their teacher came back to life. He destroyed death, and gave new life. 40 days later, He then ascended to Heaven. Nine days later, he sent out his Spirit, and bestowed upon them power, power to banish God's enemies.

They set out to spread His teachings, and taught man how to defend themselves from the Adversary's servants. Eventually, the Pope set aside direct leadership of the Knights, as his spiritual duties and responsibilities grew too large to lead them as their teachings spread, so he created a special group to direct the Knights, called the Grigori.

Eventually, the Knights of the True Cross faded into the background, as the belief in the existence of demons gradually faded away, dismissed as nothing more than stories for bad children to listen to. But any exorcist can tell you they are not bedtime stories, and they each have their own scars to prove it.

Now, it is important to consider these various demons. They dwell in one of the realms of existence. This is the realm of Gehenna. This is where the legendary Fallen Angel, now named Satan, reigns. On the flip side exists this realm, Assiah, which is where humans live. There are two other realms with their own rulers as well, but they are not important right now. However, they are Shamayim, more commonly called Heaven, and Sheol, more commonly called Purgatory.

Eventually, the Knights expanded more and more, and came into conflict with more demons, but around 200 years ago, a most unique event occurred. One day, a demon walked into the sacred halls of the Grigori, walked willingly I might add, and pledged his allegiance to them. The Grigori were shocked. Admittedly, demons had been used before, usually by tamers, but never before had a demon come willingly to help exterminate his own kind.

After much discussion, the Grigori accepted his offer, albeit hesitantly. They kept him under extraordinarily careful watch, even had a bind fitted to his tail, which the demon agreed to, albeit reluctantly. Time passed, new generations of exorcists and Grigori came and gone, and eventually the demon was trusted, the bind was removed, and he was even given a position of power, and made an honorary exorcist.

Now, heading back to Gehenna, Satan rules supreme in it, proud in his status as god of Gehenna. Underneath him stand his 8 sons, called the Baal, each with his own kin and sub-kingdom. The strongest is Lucifer, Hikari no O, the King of Light, founder of the Illuminati, and extremely loyal to his father, being able to bear his father's former title as proof of his strength. As for the rest of the Baal there stands Iblis, Hi no O, the King of Fire, quick to rage, leaving nothing but ashes in his wake. Next is Egyn, Mizu no O, the King of Water, noted for his almost angelic serenity, but just as quick to destroy everything in a maelstrom of wrath. Then comes Azazel, Seirei no O, the King of Spirits, whose duty is to guide the souls of sinners to Hell. Beelzebub, Konchu no O, the King of Insects, enjoys tormenting both humans and demons alike with plagues and swarms of insects. Astaroth, Fuhai no O, the King of Rot, loves to destroy life, rotting it away with disease and fungus. Amaimon, Chi no O, the King of Earth, is the weakest of the Baal, but is still capable of mass destruction through manipulation of the earth, despite his usual apathetic and brainless attitude. However, there remains one final king, Samael, Toki no O, the King of Time, and he is that demon that pledged his allegiance to the Grigori.

He is capable of manipulating time, and by extension, space as well, since time and space are inseparably intertwined. Despite being one of Satan's sons, one of the eight lower rulers of Gehenna, he still chose to betray his fellow kind and aid man.

He now stands as headmaster of True Cross Academy, and Head Precept of the Japanese Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. He primarily goes by Johann Faust V to True Cross Academy, and Sir Mephisto Pheles to the Knights of the True Cross. He now stands at the top of his school, reflecting on how he came thus far.

The story of how he joined the Knights and pledged his allegiance to them is one Samael holds dear, though he never would tell anyone. 200 years ago, before he joined them, he tried to tempt a German man, one Johann Georg Faust. He was a disllusioned scholar, feeling a failure, and easy prey. Samael pledged servitude to the man, in exchange for his soul at his death, calling himself Mephistopheles, an archaic form of his now current name. He offered him whatever he asked, be it power, knowledge, immortality, and love. "Ah yes… love", Mephisto remembered. The climax of their journey was with Gretchen, who Faust desired, but could not corrupt. "She was rare gem", thought Mephisto, "able to see my true nature, despite my illusions." Gretchen was condemned to death, and stayed behind, despite Faust's trying to save her. Time passed, and Mephisto waited, but nothing could ever satisfy Faust, no matter how many orders he carried, how many commands followed. and eventually death came to Faust, despite Faust' immortality. Even an immortal man, who has nothing left dear to him, will eventually die. "There is no such thing as true immortality.", thought Mephisto, quite serious for once. Any onlookers would be terrified to see him serious, accustomed to the foolhardy jester he always plays.

However, when he went to claim Faust's soul, he could not. The angels of the divine, aided by the prayers of Gretchen, along with the Mercy of God, came to snatch Faust from his clutches. Their presence filled Mephisto with some kind of feeling he could not recognize, some kind of longing, and before he knew it, they were gone, taking Faust with them.

Mephisto cursed, having been made a fool of. All his hard work gone, and for what? Nothing! Why had that miserable human been saved?! He was nothing. Worthless! All he was good for was his delicious soul!

More time went by, and eventually Mephisto began pondering, why had that human not been satisfied? He gave him everything he wanted, and yet he still wanted more. Demons were often content with what they had, journeying into Assiah often solely out of curiosity. Yet humans seemed to be insatiable. Mephisto was curious. He journeyed among the humans in disguise, and the more he saw of humans, the more he became fond of them. They broke out into wars among the most trivial things, and yet could build such fantastic masterpieces. He idly recollected the extravagant palace Faust built before he died, and even that old couple that died, Baucis and Philemon, because they would not yield their property to him.

Eventually, he decided that these humans were far more interesting than demons. Demons did the same things, over and over, but humans? No, they were far more variable, far more unique! He knew Satan wished solely to destroy creation, but to destroy humans? No! They were far too amusing!

He would never kill any of his own fellow demons without instigation though. Demons were far too fond of their own kin. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't teach the exorcists to do it for him. So he pledged his allegiance to them, taught them, and now he holds a substantial sway over them.

He still holds the name Johann Faust, out of a kind of respect for that man. Without him, he would have missed out on so much more! He even dresses like a jester because of that incident. God made a fool out of him, and He was entirely right! Millennia of devouring human souls, and yet there was so much more to them! He was a fool! However, jesters are anything but stupid. They are often the most intelligent, most aware of anything, and that's exactly who Mephisto is. He isn't just a headmaster, he's a chess player, a playwright, and the world is his. "After all, who is better to lead this show than myself?".

Mephisto has guided this show since he joined the order, even under the careful watch of the Grigori and exorcists, slowly gaining their trust, and expanding his pieces. Slowly but surely, everything has been falling into place. He has prepared for anything, even with the birth of Satan's heir, the Prince of Gehenna, one Rin Okumura. That doesn't matter. Everything is his to manipulate, Rin, True Cross, Satan. Admittedly, without his help, man may just have been wiped out if they didn't have the knowledge he possessed. He idly wondered if that was just another plan of the Divine, but he quickly quashed those thoughts. He is in charge now, and its his show. Everything was gradually falling into place, though. The time for an epic war, an ultimate battle between good and evil. Who will win? Even he, with his power over time could not say. He could only hope it would the humans.

"Don't assume I do so out of the kindness of my heart however!" exclaimed Mephistopheles, turning around, "My motives are entirely selfish. Humans are just too far interesting, with their buildings, emotions, and most important of all, Anime! That truly is the entertainment of the gods! The curtain will never close on my show! I lead this play, and I alone! My motives are my own. You only saw a glimpse of my true intentions, and you could never hope to grasp their full extent!" Mephisto grinned demonically, "Until we meet again, Auf Wiedersehen! Einz, Zwei, Drei!" And he snapped his fingers.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review, or I'll send my fox summons after you...**

 **If you are wondering, this was significantly influenced by Faust, by Goethe, which is where Kato got a lot of her inspiration from as well.**

 **Shinigami out! Cheers!**


End file.
